


Dearer Than A Daughter

by F0R3V3RCAT



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a good dad, Alexander why you die?, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Fluff, Lizzy is an adorable bean, Seriously tho, Well actually it is sad, no sad here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0R3V3RCAT/pseuds/F0R3V3RCAT
Summary: Alexander Hamilton  loves all his children dearly, but sometimes a certain child can earn themselves some special affection.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dearer Than A Daughter

~

“Daddy!”

A subtle hum instinctively made its way past Alexander’s lips at the sound of him being called, even as he continued to remain focused on the letter he was writing. He was in fact so engrossed in his work that it took him a few long moments to register the tugging at his sleeve.

“Daddy come play!”

He tore his gaze from the parchment laid out before him and brought it down to his four year old daughter, little Eliza. Even just looking at her now he was astonished at just how similar she looked to her mother, which is the how she had ended up with her name. It was also perhaps the reason the little girl had so quickly became what one might call a ‘daddy’s girl,’ being one of the few people who could not only gain Alexander’s attention, but also keep it for as long as she wanted.

“Play? Isn’t it about your bedtime bug?” He set his quill and ink aside before scooping his daughter up and placing her on his lap.

The toddler giggled, a innocent, childish sound that always seemed to make Alexander smile. 

“No daddy, I’m not sleepy. I wanna play!” She said, leaning into her father with another little giggle. “Pleeeeease.” She prompted, giving her best puppy eyes.

And boy, were those hard to decline, but Alexander hadn’t made it though his other six children without learning he couldn’t give in to their every wish. 

He turned his head towards the window, noting the moon was fairly well into the sky. If anything it was past the little ones bedtime, he could assume that William and Phil had already been put to bed. The rest of the brood still had perhaps an hour before they were sent off for the night as well, but that didn’t explain how the little girl on his lap had gotten out of sleeping.

“Does mommy know you’re in here, Lizzy?” He asked, looking back to her and gently smoothing down her messy hair.

“Um... yes.” It was evident the girl was lying, if not from the hesitant tone of her voice then from the mischievous smile slowly spreading across her features.

Alexander knew he should scold her for lying, but he had never really been one to scold his children. Once in a while he would, if they did something truly out of line, but Eliza was really the one who scolded them on bad behavior. So instead he let a moment of stillness go by before quickly placing his hands on her sides and starting to tickle her.

The effect was instant, a fit of laughter quickly falling from the little girl. She leaned back as she continued to laugh, Alexander holding her in place so she wouldn’t fall while also continuing his tickle attack, a laugh of his own bubbling in his chest.

“What’s going on in here?”

The sound of Eliza’s voice caught their attention, both of them stilling as they peered over at Eliza, Alexander giving his wife a sheepish grin. She was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows slightly quirked in question.

“Nothing, darling.” He said, his tone turning soft as she made her way over to them.

“Oh, is that so?” The woman’s voice was unmistakably fond, mirroring her expression as she bent down and placed a kiss on their daughter’s forehead.

“Yes mommy, we were being good.” Lizzy pipped up, her smile sweet in the way it was when she was trying to get out of trouble.

“While I’m sure that you two aren’t being completely honest with me, I’m going to let this pass so that I can get you back to bed.” Eliza said with a smile, picking the girl up.

Lizzy let out a whine, reaching her arm out towards Alexander.

“Daddy! I want Daddy!” Her tone was edging on tantrum territory, and she was now squirming as much as she could in an attempt to get back to her father.

If Alexander was honest, it was rather flattering.

“Lizzy you stop that.” Eliza’s tone was firm, enough that Lizzy promptly stopped her squirming, though her eyes had winded and her bottom lip was puckered out.

“Daddy has a lot of work to do, you can see him in the morning.” Eliza said, her voice soft and motherly once more.

“B-but... Daddy...” That seemed to be all it took, because soon the girl was crying and squirming once more.

Alexander sighed, turning back to his desk so that he could cap his ink and put away his quill and half written letter, as well as blow out the candle he kept on his desk. He then stood up, carefully taking his daughter from Eliza’s arms and into his own. 

“Come now bug, let’s get you to bed.” He murmured, giving the girl a light bounce.

“Daddy.” Lizzy wrapped her arms around his neck, clearly intent on anchoring herself to him.

As he walked them out of the room Eliza followed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a grateful smile before turning to go the other way, most likely to hunt down the older children.

Alexander walked to the bedroom Lizzy shared with her older sister, who was presumably still downstairs with her brothers. He set the girl on her bed, chuckling when she wouldn’t loosen her arms from around his neck in order to let him straighten back up.

“Alright my darling girl, scoot over and I’ll sit here with you for a bit okay?” He coaxed, smiling when her grip loosened and eventually fell away.

He did as he has said he would, though only after pulling the blanket up and getting her tucked in. Once he was on the small bed he got himself situated beside her, leaning back against the headboard. Lizzy inched her way closer to him until eventually her head was resting on his lap, her hand gripping his pant leg.

“Love you Daddy...” The words came out as nothing more then a little whisper, the toddlers eyes slowly slipping closed as sleep began to overtake her little body.

“I love you to bug.” Alexander ever so gently brushed his fingers over her cheek, the tear streaks still slightly visible in the darkness of the room.

She must have fallen asleep after that, because there was not another sound from her other then her breathing. Alexander felt his heart swell with love for the child, his little daughter. How it would pain him to watch her grow up, but there was also a part of him that couldn’t wait to see her grow into a woman, to find her footing in the world and even one day marry. The last thought made him pause, his eyes narrowing at random place on the wall. 

On second thought, he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her marry. No man in the whole world was worthy of the precious life beside him, no man would ever be able to amount to something good enough for her. It was going to take nothing short of a miracle for him to give his daughters hand in marriage, because as far as he was concerned there could never be a man who loved her more then he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliza Jr. was a daddy’s girl, change my mind. Spoiler alert: you can’t.
> 
> So yeah, I came up with this story because I except it as truth that Alexander Hamilton doted on his youngest daughter with special attention. I also except it as truth that Alexander was little Eliza’s “favorite parent” in the time he was alive. He died when she was only five years old, which is just so sad to me because she probably had very few memories of her father, Philip II most likely had none.
> 
> Also, the title is taken from a quote by Euripides, an Ancient Greek tragedian. The full quote is “To a father growing old, nothing is dearer than a daughter.”
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day/night! And until next time this is F0R3V3RCAT, signing off~


End file.
